Hey, Im still here
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: One day, a husky and a gazelle were going out for a walk out to the basketball court. Then they passed the school for alphas. Nothing new, they walked past it everyday. Except today, on their walk, there was a cheetah/lion hybrid and a tiger in their path. The gazelle stopped dribbling, and the two predictors looked at them. (This has my own species mixed in, first chapter is them)
1. Chapter 1

**Nanu**

A nanu is when an animal has chosen your family, and its spirit lives inside you generation to generation. But the animal is important. they give you special abilities. They also give you their ears and tails. The alphas are also larger in size, and can transform into their animal. If the animal has horns, they also get the horns. The omegas, are smaller, and only when scared, when it is necessary or/and sometimes during heat they change into their given animal. Both have the ability to hide their ears and turn them into human ears. That is required when you go outside. The tails also can go, but it is not required. Heat /for omegas/ are every spring for one week. for alphas its every other spring for a week. They both must stay home during the week of heat. omegas are not required to go to school, and mostly work their whole life's then get an education. For alphas, they are required to go to school, and collage to get a job. but they get paid twice as much as the omega even if the omega has the same education.

Kasamatsu is the gazelle, and his special ability is that he is very fast, and he can jump very high. He was abandon as a child and was adopted by a family of deer. he doesn't have gazelle horns, but he has larger ears. Because he has large ears, they are very sensitive so he hides them. They also make him feel out of place and gets easily embarrassed by them being out. He only ever brings his ears out when he is in heat at home.

Kuroko is the husky, and he mainly masks his abilities. He is stuck as a husky puppy, and he walks very silently, and he is also, very fast. his body was meant to make muscles, but because he is a pup, he has none. He hides his ears, but always lets them out near home. he does not care for his fluffy tail, so he leaves it out.

Kise is the mixed hybrid of a lion and a cheetah, his father was a lion and his mother was a cheetah. he is the fastest on his team, and he is always the spotlight. his voice is very loud and is special because of his mixed blood. He has the body of a cheetah, and the main and tail of a lion. He only hides his ears during school, and right when school ends he lets them loose.

Kagami is the tiger. He is louder then kise, and is the strongest. He also tries to put more effort in his jumping skills to jump as high, or even higher, then kasamatsu. He is a pure blood tiger. He hides his ears during school, and while walking home. he only lets them out while playing sports and at home.

* * *

Kasamatsu and Kuroko were taking their daily walk to the public basketball court. They are childhood friends, as kasamatsu's foster parents live next door to kuroko's family. Kasamatsu started to dribble the ball as they talked. Neither of them go to school, because it is not required. they both don't have jobs yet either. Both of their parents own own the same company, and their parents told them at 18 they will join in the family business. Its a family ran restaurant. "Yukio-san, please pass the ball." Kuroko said. he ran further up the path and kasamatsu passed him the ball. They continued to pass the ball, until they got tired of it. Right now, only kasamatsu can catch kuroko's throws. Kuroko throws the ball to kasamatsu. He continues to dribble the ball.

"hey Tetsuya, do you think their also going?. " kasamatsu says. Indeed, there were two people also walking to the court. the one with blond hair turned around, starring kasamstsu straight in the eyes. he stopped dribbling. "I dont know about this..."

"Yukoi-san. do you think they want to play with us too?" Kuroko asks. Kasamatsu didn't know. He held the ball in both hands, and told kuroko,"lets just walk past them. I doubt that their also going to the court. So that's what they did. They walked past the two strangers. or that's what they planned on doing. The red headed one tapped kuroko's shoulder and he stiffened.

"Are you guys going to the basketball court too?" he asked. Kuroko looked up at the taller man.

"Yes" he answered. Kasamatsu grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, feeling the gaze of the blond man on him.

"Then lets play. 2v2." The taller red head said. They didn't have much of a choice. "Ok, you guys wanna partner then? Me and ki-" he was cut off by his friend.

"I wanna partner with the one with blue eyes." the blond whined.

"My name is kasamatsu, and this is kuroko." Kasamatsu said.

"I'm kise, your partner, and that's kagami." Kise said.

"Now that we have our teams, lets play.

* * *

(AN) im prob not gonna explain the game, just show little snipits of it. so yea, next chapter here i come.


	2. Chapter 2

hints to Yuri on Ice/i started this story on archives of our own, so if you wanna get up to date faster then ill be there

* * *

Kasamatsu and Kuroko look at each other. They had never really been on different teams. Besides that, Kasamatsu was the only person they both knew that could catch Kuroko's passes. Kasamatsu was starting to tip toe towards Kuroko, but he could feel the eyes of Kise grinding into his back. The poor boy flinched when Kise touched his shoulder. Kise looked at Kagami. "Lets make a bet! the winning team can make the loosing team do what ever they want! and both people can ask the others a separate thing." Kasamatsu didn't like where this was going. Then, they started to play.

Kasamatsu and Kuroko stood still, near each other watching the other two. Then, Kuroko got the ball. He tried to pass it to Kagami, but he didn't catch it."What the fuck was that?" Kagami said. "No one can catch that!" He whined.

"But Kagami-kun, Yukio-san can." Kuroko passed the ball to Kasamatsu, and he ran to Kuroko's hoop, to jump and dunk.

"What? I bet I can jump higher, and catch Kuroko's pass!" Kagami said. Kasamatsu sighed. Kise just stood there, amazed.

"That was so cool! Kuroko, pass to me!" Kise said. As he was told, Kuroko passed to Kise. To Kasamatsu's enjoyment, the ball made a loud, hard _smack!_ against Kise's head. It was rude to laugh at a alpha, so he had to hold it in. He looked away from Kise, looking at Kuroko. Both were trying not to disrespect kise, but a loud laugh broke the silence.

"Hahaha! you dumb ass!"Kagami laughed. Kise looked at Kasamatsu with a bloody nose, then soon got some tissues out and plugged his nose. Soon after that even, the game went on. After about three more passes, Kagami could catch Kuroko's passes.

It was soon getting late, Kise and Kagami had to stop. The game had ended in a tie, so everyone had the punishment. After the game, they sat in their teams on benches facing each other. Kise was very tired, and leaned on Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu was in _pain_. The bigger man was going to break his back.

* * *

Kagami: he forces Kasamatsu to a jumping competition. Kasamatsu won by about 2 inches. It comes from being a gazelle. Kise has to do all of Kagami's chores at home.

Kuroko: Kasamatsu has to cook tonight, Kise was forced stop leaning on Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu made a mental note to thank Kuroko later.

Kasamatsu: Kagami had to clean Kise up, and Kuroko had to do his laundry.

Kise, he took it over the top. Kise: Kagami was forced to do Kise's homework, and Kuroko was forced to hand over Kasamatsu's phone number.

* * *

Kasamatsu looks at Kise with blank eyes. 'Why are you like this' Kasamatsu thinks to himself. As Kagami and Kise walk away, Kise shouts,"call you later, _Yukio-san!"_ Oh man. Kasamatsu just wants to run and kick him so hard, but he cant because he's to busy dying. Only Kuroko calls him that. On the way home, Kasamatsu thanks Kuroko for before. They talk like normal, and the day goes like nothing happened, except for the tasks given to them, and the call from Kise.

Everyday after that, they always met Kagami and Kise at the park. About 5 weeks have passed, and spring had passed in a blur. Over time, they had all gotten closer. The only problem was that Kise was getting to attached to Kasamatsu. He would be walking home, to see that Kise was following him. During school hours, Kise would call the poor gazelle. Not knowing what to do, Kasamatsu hit Kise. "Kasamatsu-san, I like you." Kise says. 'Like... like like? Or friendly like?' Kasamatsu thinks. He takes it as the 'friendly like' and just smiles. Or forces a smile. "But Kaaasamattsuuu-sann, I like you, show a different expression!" Kise says. Kasamatsu looks over at Kise, a blank face. Then, a frown appears on his face, as he walks away. 'He doesn't like me like that. he could never like me like that.' Kasamatsu thinks, walking away. Kuroko jogs, catching up with Kasamatsu.

"Yukio-san, What's wrong?" The blue haired boy asks.

"everything Tetsuya. Uhh i just wanted to be noormal~" Kasamatsu says, draping his arms onto Kuroko's shoulders. Kuroko is now dragging Kasamatsu.

"Yukio-san. We're almost home."

"Yea yea. I got it" He lets go of Kuroko, dragging his feet along his sidewalk, and into his house. He lays on his bed, thinking about what had happened. Kise cant like him, not yet. It has only been 5 weeks. It should take longer. Love at first sight isn't real. He skips dinner, and falls asleep.

Because spring has ended and they are slowly making their way through summer, Kasamatsu thinks about his winter activities. He normally ice skates so he keeps active and gains balance. He does hokey and figure skating to relieve stress and for exercise. He didn't feel like facing Kise, so he went skating. Putting on headphones, he skated across the ice. First the basics of hokey, they very fluent movement. he was getting ready for figure skating. he does different moves to practice balance. Kuroko watches, but soon leaves for some warm air. On his way out, he bumps into Kise and Kagami, coming from school. Kise sees Kuroko, and tells Kagami to follow him. As they follow Kuroko, they soon entered the skating rink. Cold air hit their faces as they rented out thick winter wear. Entering the rink, they could see Kasamatsu and Kuroko on the ice. Not many people were around because it was summer. Kuroko soon came off the ice, and walked towards them."What are you guys doing here?" Kuroko asks.

"We were passing by, when we saw this place." Kise answers. Kuroko just walks past them, asking the owners if they can play their music aloud on the rink. He agrees, as there aren't many people. Kasamatsu had taken his jacket off, and was now in a navy blue and white long sleeve with the arms rolled up. Different soundtracks from Yuri on ice! came on, along with some other songs. Kasamatsu's favorite song had to be either the YOI Soundtrack piece, or the YOI eros. Playing it along, he glides across the ice, hitting each jump and step sequence. Soon, Kuroko added new songs to the list and Kasamatsu's dance turned into improve. Then, Kuroko got back on the ice and they did a partner dance, along with a duet. Kasmatsu sat out for a bit while Kuroko skated. He was re-listening to the new songs, and started to choreograph. With headphones in, he couldn't hear Kise creeping up on him. Kise stole the notes, and looked at them. "very nice, and why didn't you ever tell me that you skated!?" Kise asked. Kasamatsu just shrugged and tried to reach for the notes. With skates on, he tried to jump, but fell instead. Kasamatsu braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, his chest was greeted with warmth. Kasamatsu opened his eyes, to see Kise staring at him. Kasamatsu pushed Kise away, and stole the notes back. He soon put the YOI Allegro appassionato on. One of the most difficult dances he's made. Kuroko soon realizes what the music is, and gets off the ice. By now, the other people around have sat out, watching the experienced skaters. Missing the second to last jump, Kasamatsu puts more effort the second time. Anger build up, as he starts to mess up more and more.

Drenched in sweat by the time they end, Kasamatsu takes his blades off to wash his face. Kise follows him. "That was very beautiful, how'd you learn to skate like that?" Kise asked.

"My parents. My real parents taught me. They told me, they had me so I could redeem the family on skates..." A silence fell.

"What do you mean by real parents? Don't you live with them now?" It stayed quiet, the only noise was the pants of Kasamatsu.

"Why should I tell you?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Because I like you, and I want to help you." Kise responded. Something inside of Kasamatsu sparked and cracked.

"They... They trained me."He started." And they tried and tried. But I couldn't skate like how they wanted me to. I couldn't get past their triple jump. It got to the point where, they hated me. They couldn't look at me. So I practiced, and practiced, and I finally landed one after three months. They put me into a tournament. "Kasamatsu was breaking. Tears flooded his right eye."I failed the jump, and the step sequence. They were yelling on the way back home. And bam. A car hit us from the side. My mother took all the impact, while my father had a neck stroke after three days in the hospital." Sobbing, Kasamatsu looked up."So, That explains your questions, right? I can see them on your face. Like, Why don't I just ice skate, or why don't I just coach? Because I cant. I don't want to turn into my parents. So I chose basketball, a new sport." Kasamatsu had large, ugly tears falling from his right eye. Nothing shed from his left. Kise looked at the smaller man, taking his right cheek in his hand, rubbing the tears away.

'What happened to your other eye?" Kise asked, touching their foreheads.

"it was damaged in the impact, I had to get a fake one. But it's never been the same. Nothing ever comes from that eye." Kasamatsu cried. Kise pulled hi in, taking him into his arms. Kasamatsu had never felt this feeling before. This warmth inside of him. Kise let go, to grab his face. Starring at Kasamatsu, he slowly inched forward, leaning into a kiss. Kasamatsu soon melts into the kiss, but soon realized what he had just done. He pushes Kise away, and runs out the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

'I need to leave' He threw the two doors open. 'I don't want to be here' The hot air hit his face as he left. 'I can't be here' His legs are giving out. A sharp turn happens. Someone else is turning. Then, it all goes black.  
Kasamatsu opens his eyes. He's looking up at Kobori. 'wait.. Kobori?' Trying to stand, he realized that he can't feel his fingers or toes. He turns his head to see his gazelle body lying on his clothes.  
"Oh my god, Kasamatsu. You changed! Hurry, I'll get your clothes and we can head to your house." Kasamatsu tries to stand, but fails and almost falls. He bumps into Kobori, knocking him down instead.  
"Kasamatsu! Where are-" Kise yells, as he watches Kobori guide a small gazelle to Kasamatsu's house. Following behind, he watches.  
"Kasamatsu, what happened? You never change, this is rare." The gazelle just grunts. 'Kasamatsu-san?' Kise asks himself. The two enter Kasamatsu's house, and Kise knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Kobori yells. The door opens, and the two boys look each other in the eye."Who are you?" He asks.  
"I'm Ryota Kise, Lion/Cheetah. Kasamatsu and I are friends, and he was running so I wanted to see what was wrong." Kise responds. Kobori's eyes widen.  
"I'm Koji Kobori, fruit bat. He's never told me about you. Why do you, an alpha, care about him,an omega?" Kobori asks. Kise tenses.  
"He interests me." Is all Kise could say. He walked inside the house, to see Kasamatsu (still as a gazelle) lying on the couch. Kasamatsu is facing away from Kise, until Kise makes a noise. Kasamatsu's head snaps up, turning to where Kise is. Kise just stares at him, or more his ears. They were very strange. He had no horns, only long, slender ears. It did seem though, that there were bumps where the horns should be. Kasamatsu tensed. "Its okay, I'm just here to talk. Talk this all out." Kise explains. Kasamatsu starts move around. He stands, walking around the coffee table away from Kise.  
"So it was you?" Kobori says. He walks to Kasamatsu's room, grabbing some things (like his blanket and a change of clothes). for Kasamatsu to feel more at ease. "Excuse me, Kise, but I'd like to sit there." Kise scooted over. Kasamatsu rested his head on Kobori's lap. Kise twitches. Kobori just started to pet Kasamatsu.  
There was a strange 'poof' noise. The room started to fill with steam. "Oh my god, Kobori, can I get that blanket and my clothes?" Kasamatsu asked. Kobori just grabbed the blanket and covered the smaller male.  
"I'll leave your clothes on the floor, I'll go get some food." Kobori walked out of the living room. Kise stared at the moving blanket. An arm reached out to grab the clothes. The hand grabbed the pants. After a bit, the hand was looking for the shirt. Kise grabbed the hand, and threw the blanket off of Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu blushed. He squirmed, and tried to kick Kise. Kise only caught his leg, and moved closer to Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu looked away. Kise laid his head onto Kasamatsu's shoulder. Kobori walked into the room, saw what was going on, and left the food on the table. After that, he left and was gone on his way.  
"Kasamatsu, I like you" Kise said.  
"No you don't! I've been abandoned so many times I can't even count them!" Kasamatsu yelled. "It all had to happen, because I was a bad child."  
"Hey"  
"If I had just done as they had said"  
"Hey!"  
"I would've been with them, or I should've died instead!"  
"Yukio!" Kise yelled. His eyes were staring into Kasamatsu's soul. He could see it all, the sorrow, the sadness, everything. "You're here! And It doesn't matter what happened! I won't leave you, ever! Just accept the fact, and decline me then!" Kasamatsu pulled his arms back, and covered his face.  
"It's to early to love. When things come early it's bad." He cried. "And I don't understand what's happening to me! When I stand by you, my heart races! I hate it! I don't understand! I Just wanted to be normal, I never asked for this! Nothing good ever happens to m-" Kasamatsu was cut off with a kiss. Kise had kissed him again. "Stop kissing me! Im try-" Another kiss.  
"I won't stop kissing you, not until you understand. Some things comes from being early! I loved you since I first laid eyes on you!"  
"It's not real! Leave me alone. Please. Just be quiet, I just want to sit here." Kasamatsu cried, he pulled his leg away from Kise, and curled up into a ball, and started to cry.  
"If it's not real, then why does your heart race when you're close to me? Because mine does too. I love you, and if you don't love me, I'll make you fall in love with me. I'd die and find my way back to be with you." Kise explains. He kissed Kasamatsu's hand that cover his face. The corner of his ears turn pink. "I'm not going to leave here until you eat, talk to me, and Kuroko gets back." Kise says


	4. Chapter 4

im stuck with Kokoronashi running in my head (lolololol and i put it in the story)  
and Patchwork Staccato

and they describe me so well

* * *

Kuroko texted Kasamatsu and said he was heading home with Kagami. That means that Kise will have to stay the night, and his parents were gonna be home in a bit. Kasamatsu just sat, curled up into a ball. Kise sat next to him, forcing Kasamatsu's head onto his shoulder. "Why are you trying so hard?' Kasamatsu asked.

"Because I love you." He responded. A blush crept upon Kasamatsu's face. "You don't have to try, you don't have to try at all." Kasamatsu was getting reckless.

""Please, I don't understand. I'd rather have you tear me and break me and leave then love me. I don't deserve anything. I just, cant do anything to help you. I'm not worth the wait." The smaller boy felt like he was whining, but the blonde chuckled.

"I guess I don't have to wait at all. But, I want you to fall in love with me all over again, from step one." Kise kissed Kasamatsu's forehead. The door clicked, and Kise pulled away, and both boys acted as if they were asleep. The foster parents had woken Kasamatsu up, and told him to take him and Kise up to his room to sleep. They move to his room, and stop acting. Kasamatsu rolls up into a ball and lays on his bead. Kise follows him, and went under the blanket with Kasamatsu. There were complaints, but they soon stopped. It was dead silent, besides the sniffles of Kasamatsu. Kise just wiped his tears and kissed him to sleep. When the boy had fallen asleep, Kise got up to turn the light off.

 _If I abandoned everything_  
 _Would it be easier to laugh and live?_  
 _My chest is starting to hurt again_  
 _Don't say any more_

When morning came, Kasamatsu had woken up first. He was cuddling with Kise, and couldn't explain the feeling. _Love?_ No, that's crazy. He struggled to sit up, but pushed Kise's arms and legs off of him. He grabbed his guitar and notebook. He had a tune running through his head, he had words streaming out of his memory. Strumming his guitar, Kise woke up. he laid there, listening.

 _If I forgot everything_  
 _Would it be easier to live without tears?_  
 _But I can't do that_  
 _Don't show me any more_

"Hey, get back in bed." Kise groaned after a while. His source of heat had run low. Kasamatsu put the guitar down, but his mind was still running.

"Hey, why are you so nice to me?" Kasamatsu asked. Kise smiled.

 _However close I get to you  
I only have one heart _

"Because I love you." That was always Kise's answer.

"But why do you love me? I'm useless, I don't have any sex appeal, why? There are millions of others waiting in a line to ask you out." Kasamatsu said, looking down at the strings of his guitar. Kise got up, and picked Kasamatsu up out of his chair. Then he felt the bed on his back. Kise sat up, looking at Kasamatsu.

"I have a whole list of why I like you. And others can stay in that line, I'm in the line for you." Kise explained. Then he laid next to Kasamatsu, cuddling once again.

 _It's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_  
 _And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with it_  
 _No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_  
 _You just hold me without letting go_  
 _You can stop now_

"But that's no reason to keep the others waiting. Ki-" Kasamatsu was cut off with a kiss.

"Number one, Your lips look and are soft and pink chapped too." Kise said.

"Wait, what?"

"Number two, you're cute and short."

"Kise sto-"

"Number three, I love the color of your eyes."

"Kise!" Kasamatsu covered his face, covering his blush. He punches at Kise, but lightly. He's not trying to injure him now.

"Stop doubting yourself, you're so cool, and pretty. Oh! And don't forget cu-" Kise was cut off with a smack to the head.

 _If my wishes came true_  
 _I would want the same as you_  
 _But I don't have any_  
 _At least come here_

 _However much I'm loved by you  
I only have one heart _

"But Kise, the only good things that happen soon walk out on me! Or even die! Im born with a curse!" This was turning into an argument.

"Yukio, I only have one heart. And It loves you. I don't die easily!" Kise joked. This wasn't supposed to turn into a joke! He was being serious! They had gotten up, and gotten ready for the day. his puffy eyes had become better. His foster parents had already left for work, and It was just Kasmatsu and Kise. Soon though, Kagami and Kuroko were going to show up. Kagami was dropping Kuroko off.

 _Stop, quit it, you're being too kind to me_  
 _I can't understand, however I try_  
 _It hurts, I'm in pain, use your words and tell me_  
 _I don't know what's going on, don't leave me alone_

"Well, I guess Kuroko is here. I'll call you later." Kise says. Kise and Kagami start talking. Kuroko had gone to his house. _Wait._ Is what Kasamatsu would like to say, but the words wont come out. His chest was pounding, Kise had gotten closer and given him a hug, then he was heading off. Kagami was already waiting outside. "bye, Yukio" Kise says, then he leaves. The door starts to close, and the door clicks closed.

 _"wait, Ryota"_ Kasamatsu whispers. Its to late. He's gone.

The door slams open, and Kise looks at Kasamatsu. "Yes?"

I _t's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_  
 _And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with it_  
 _No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_  
 _You just hold me without letting go_  
 _You can stop now_

"Um..." Kasamatsu says flustered.

"Kise, hurry up. We have to go." Kagami says.

"Kise just walks over to Kasamatsu, and hugs him again. "Thanks for calling me." Kise smiles. Kasamatsu pulls away from the hug, flustered.

"I-I have to tell you something.." Kasamatsu says. "I don't want to start from step one.. I like you" Kasamatsu says. He looks up to Kise, who is overjoyed.

"I love you Yukio, And don't worry, I'll always be right here waiting for you to say 'love'" Kise teased. Kasamatsu was fed up, so he kicked him out the door.

 _If I have a heart_  
 _How could I find it?_  
 _You smile a little and say to me_  
 _"If that's what you're looking for, it's right here"_

* * *

Kasamatsu had managed to write his feeling on paper. He strung the tune on his guitar. Finding the right tune was harder then expected.

**ring ring!**

Caller: Kise Ryota

Kasamatsu picked up the call. "Hey, Yukio! Its Ryota!" Kise said. "I wanted to finish my list! I have it all down on paper, so here I go! Number four, You're travel sized! Number five, You're always warm! Number six, you're always kind! Besides when you hit me" Kasamatsu hung up. He got another call from Kise.

"You better stop naming what you like about me." Kasamatsu snarled.

"Ok, then tell me, what do you like about me?" Kise asked. Oh boy.

"U-um... You always k-know how to make me feel better" Kasamatsu said.

"Yukio... Is it possible to fall in love harder?"


End file.
